


【闪惊拆】Last Time

by Eugen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugen/pseuds/Eugen
Summary: 承接下一篇TC中心的拆文
Relationships: Blitzwing/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	【闪惊拆】Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> 承接下一篇TC中心的拆文

“所以，你就留在了这里？”紫色涂装的三变战士咯咯笑到，“但这也很符合你的个性元件……不过你还会回赛博坦吗？”

“回去是可以……”蓝色的Seeker抚摸了一下手掌里的小狗柔顺的毛，“只是我不太放心小鬼。”

“……这个小家伙是从哪里冒出来的？”三变战士好像有些不悦，“我没想到你会对地球的生物已经迷恋到这个程度。”

“我迷恋他们，”蓝色Seeker轻轻垂下修长的机指，语气稍微带着老友间语气上的调侃，“那是我的事。”

随后蓝色Seeker支起面甲下部，闪电能发现这和许久以前的不同——他以前略显紧张的红色光镜，已经不再像过去似乎在芯里测算着什么；他看到释然，放松，平和，一言而概之，他比以前过的更加舒坦。但他很快看到蓝色Seeker胸甲前痕迹略久的贯穿裂痕，如果没有弄错，那么那离火种差了一点赛米的伤口再深入一点点，他就再也见不到如今的Tundercracker了。

不过他还是没能忍住，问到：

“你的胸腔，之前受过重伤吗？”

但他却看到对方一脸茫然的表情，虽然他能感到几分刻意的掩饰，面前的蓝色战机只是缓缓说到：

“受伤很正常，胸甲不止被击穿过几次，我自己都忘啦。”

惊天雷此时站了起来，闪电注意到他的涂装已经有点旧了，甚至有些地方刮痕突出。他看到那抹蓝色的身影朝仓库走去，同时他也听到四足的碳基生物的肉垫在地面上摩擦的声音。

“你想要来点什么？这里不是赛博坦，高纯不一定符你的口味。”

“我想以前我们一起执行任务时你知道我喜欢的口味。”闪电转过头：

“我觉得你可以调到最烈的程度，不过我们很久没在一起喝过了。”

走到半路上的惊天雷面甲上的表情可以说是突降硫酸雨，“到时候你喝到过载这里没有专门修理你的设备。”

“不管，满上。”

“这可是你说的。”

在他离开的这个时间段里，闪电回想起了数塞年前他们在同一艘船上一起寻找城市金刚猛大帅的那段漫长旅程。他以前一度觉得Seeker小队整体狂妄不羁，尤其是为首的红蜘蛛，其次是单纯闹腾还会芯灵传送的闹翻天，很少听说关于他的事，但这样的印象免不了他会觉得三个机都是同一路机，直到他认识了惊天雷。他记得很多当时的情景，那时的惊天雷谨慎过了头，做许多事拿着一个测试仪，在每个小行星的前行寻找中，对着他说一大堆他不想去理解的术语、单位计量。哦，他可是一个扛炮瞄人的大老粗，他可不想去理解那架虽是Seeker但却总本分老实谨慎的游击为何总是观察周边环境的变化。

他不想再去回忆一些让机恼怒的战斗过程，在他的数据库里，许多次战斗就是循环往复的过程，无论结果如何，他都觉得离着目标越来越远。他只觉得惊天雷在那次寻找中一定是看到了什么，他没有参与完整场战斗。再次出现时他的表情还是和之前如一，总是在思考着什么问题。

在那一晚，他们在一颗中立星球上停靠，那里的高纯着实令机沉醉。他们在那里酣畅淋漓，闪电只记得自己也喝的半醉，迷蒙间似乎去向了他的房间。

他只记得，惊天雷的油量一直是很差的。随后，他缓缓推开那扇门……

蓝色的Seeker拿着两个罐子走过来了。

“T.C.”他模仿着那个碳基生物叫起了惊天雷的名字，蓝色Seeker面甲上的表情又稍微变了变：“你怎么知道的？”

“多容易的事，我不可能来地球时啥都不知道吧？”

“给。”惊天雷把一杯高纯递给了他。

闪电抬起头就灌了杯子里一半的量。

“我看过一点点碳基生物的漫画，”闪电打了个充满高纯气息的嗝，“……这杯高纯可真是令我嗨到不行了？”

“看来你是欠欧拉一顿……”惊天雷表情复杂地看着面前高大的机说出如此碳基之词时也回应了此梗。随后他自己也灌下了一口高纯，但却因为高浓度的气味直接呛了出来。

“贫弱贫弱。”闪电嗤笑到。

“……”惊天雷捡起掉在地上的杯子神情更加复杂地看着面前笑的得意忘形的机一眼，“你来地球究竟看了些什么……？”

惊天雷面甲皱成了一团苦瓜样难以置信地看着闪电。

“我听说你在地球上待久了看了很多这些比轰隆隆个头还小的生物的东西，”闪电挥了挥机指，“我害怕到时候我不了解什么东西，怎么和你交流？”

某种程度上，他还真的达成了这个目的……惊天雷有些无言以对地想到。

用人类的计时单位来看，已经过去了三年多。他们面对面坐在这里，就像在赛博坦时，他们偶尔相聚也会坐在一起，蓝色Seeker总是拿着数位板浏览着他看不懂的东西。有时在旁的红蜘蛛会嘲讽他的僚机总有一天他的计算机会因为记录过多数据而报废，他没有什么回应。对于闪电来说，他感受到自己为什么一直注视眼前的蓝色游击，也许是他一直保持理性的沉默？

在这样的回想中，他已经喝完了大半瓶高纯。惊天雷早就醉了，他坐在那里，一只手支撑着自己已经垂下来的头，但仍保持在线。

“我突然想起来一件事……”闪电大声说到，故意让他听见。

“说……”惊天雷没有抬起头，只是含混不清地回答到。

“你还记得我们在你的房间里做了什么事吗？”

“……”惊天雷这下终于抬起了头，语气里带着些许不自然：“哦我的普神，你该不会又想来一次吧……”

闪电的面甲上划过一道厚颜无耻的笑容。

以碳基生物的计时单位的三年前，那艘飞船上，他推开了惊天雷房间的门，他看到蓝色Seeker趴在桌上，猩红的光镜里投射出迷蒙的光亮。看到闪电的到来，半醉的惊天雷抬起头，他的发声器似乎是被高纯浇出了故障，发出节奏紊乱的颤音：“我已经喝不下了，嗝，别烦我……”

闪电也记不得他们后面说了什么，那些散漫、目的不明的话语把他们引向了那段记忆最终的结果。或许那代表着闪电内芯里对蓝色Seeker暗伏的渴望和对他肩宽腰窄的机体的欲念，在高纯带来的强烈刺激下他就像碳基生物二十世纪三四十年代的电影下急切地给心上人表白的士兵那样上前抓起了蓝色Seeker黑色涂装的手，坚定地吻了下去。

惊天雷眼中此刻是怎样的？

就如现在，星辰延伸出在落地窗的边际，阴郁的光芒映照在巨大的金属窗框边缘，镀射出一层钢铁的灰冷。他在推开的门边缘渗透出的光芒中看清来者的脸，但他的提问却未得到相应的回应，在接下来让他猝不及防的一系列动作后他被拉到金属墙板上，背对着粗鲁的来者。

闪电无法用精致的语言去为这样的冲动细作修饰，电流在他的线路里激烈地跳动涌流，他伸出手，轻松地卸下了对方的后挡板。蓝色的Seeker发出一声惊呼，伸出手想阻止这一切，但是也被闪电钳制住而动弹不得。

哦，认命吧，躲不过被拆的命了。

惊天雷能感受到那有点发热的大宝贝靠在了自己的大腿根部之间。

“放松，”闪电伸出一根机指，探进了他的接口，这让惊天雷发出一声痛呼，这差点要了他的火种。他很少和别的机对接，即使做了，他通常是被对接的那一个。就他的个性上来说，他也不太适合去对接其他成员，因为他不会从语言和行动上给成员带来一种“真的在做这件事”的快感，他的个性零件就是这个样子的。同时他的沉默和被对接时的表现，让和他对接过的机觉得他非常适合做一个情人。

“傻电你慢着点……”惊天雷强忍着被一根机指插入对接楼的痛意说到，“我可不想功能失调好几个塞日。”

“那我轻点。”闪电表面上答应得挺好，但是惊天雷能明显感受到他又探进了一根机指，在他的接口深处光滑的内壁轻轻碾磨着。他的红色光镜开始显露出痛苦的光芒，嘴开始无意识地张开，发出疼痛的呻吟声。

“啊……啊…”他感觉背后的机对他接口施加的力度越来越大，同时那根灼热的输出管还停靠在自己的大腿根部间让他感觉自己随时都会被突入进来。随后他感受到自己的腿根部在被捏拿有力地玩弄着。他回过头，看到闪电那只能从嘴看出表情变化的脸紧绷着，结实有力的机指在他蓝色光滑的金属皮层上轻轻摩挲着。

闪电还没有开动，但他真地难以去等待，他的大宝贝开始溢出黏腻的能量液，正在滴落在惊天雷的大腿间，在微弱的灯光里发出亮光，留下一道道色情的痕迹。他能听见蓝色的Seeker的喘息声越来越急促，随后他伸出手，将惊天雷的脸扳向了他，他们再度接吻，闪电做到了更甚，将金属软舌探进了身下机的口腔里，让惊天雷破碎绵长的呻吟声淹没在这又一次深吻里，闪电扣紧他的机指，终于将已经硬挺的输出管挺进了他的接口里。身下的蓝色Seeker顿时睁大了红色的光镜里的瞳孔，他顿时能痛悟到自己与对方的体型差距就在于此，对方厚重粗硬的输出管几近撑破他略窄的接口。他觉得自己的接口外缘已经出现了裂痕，身上的各大机能更加紧急地运作起来，风扇转得更加猛烈，他感觉自己的接口内壁的几处衔接片应该被顶得变形了。

痛，这是少有和体型比自己大的机进行对接的情况，惊天雷的内置涡轮扇转动得越加快速。他的内芯还盼望到，下次不要喝太多的高纯。

在闪电规律力度较浅的挺入下，他被面前高大魁梧的三变战士的死锁中只能发出更加令机倍感疼痛的呻吟，猩红光镜下的瞳孔逐渐失焦。但是，这仍只是个开始。

闪电抬起头，惊天雷的口腔里已经溢出了几丝黏长的能量液，令机后挡板辄掉地挂在面甲上。他艰难地偏过脸，他黑色的修长机指漫无目地在墙壁上划弄着，直到被闪电的机指嵌进有些湿黏的口腔时，他才停止挣扎。

“你这个炉渣……”惊天雷的发声器已经因为被机指伸入口腔和这番激烈的运动后声调逐渐降低，开始有了些许杂音起来。

“别叫嚷，”闪电闭住他的嘴，宽大的手掌遮住了惊天雷大半张面甲，“要是我们被发现了，你恐怕以后要承担繁育小火种的职责了。”

“什么不是我们都……”他本想说“你也可以”，但闪电似乎是不容置喙地一个深顶将他一下子撞在墙上。隔壁就是一群机嗨高纯的小型会场，引得对方不满来了句：

“隔壁的炉渣，干啥！你们在互拆？”

他们顿时停下动作，但随后隔壁传来一阵机体发出金属振动的哄笑声才解除了威胁。

“我想我们得换个姿势。”闪电抱起惊天雷已经备受折磨的机体往充电床那边走去，他灼热的输出管从惊天雷已经被拓宽的湿黏接口处滑了出来，滚烫地贴在蓝色seeker的大腿根间。

“啊……”惊天雷感觉自己的处理器也随着这场性爱快要告急停止，他还未意识过来时，他已经跨坐在了闪电的跨上，他惊悚地看了一眼闪电。

“……你想？”惊天雷有些迟愣地嘟囔着，但身下的机抓住了seeker略细的腰甲，直接把他往下抽送。惊天雷如之前一样，还未来得及痛呼一声，便被闪电伸出的宽大机掌再次捂住了面甲。

深度再次加大，惊天雷差一点把几小时前补充的能量液倾泻出来，他的腰被迫上下活动着，迎接着自下而上的猛烈撞击，疼痛让他无法得到应有的休眠，但同时这种快感让他又开始沉浸于此。即使他觉得自己快要宕机了，他能感受到抽插自己接口的粗长输出管上的线路分布，具体温度。同时他也知道三变战士一直朝着他的内部传感点出不断进发，能量正在不断流失，化为热量，散为冷凝液分子和他接口处不断下淌的黏稠能量液。他感到自己的下体比平常热了不少，这简直将要把他的处理器熔化、吞噬掉。

“你的输出管立起来了。”

闪电低笑到，“大小形状都很可爱。”

“嗯……啊啊……”上下活动的他艰难地呻吟着地向下看着闪电的表情，他感到那种强有力的碰撞正在猛烈地朝着他的传感点释放出快感的诱惑。他想再次下摆自己的腰，去迎合那种深沉热烈的撞击，疼痛让他失去意识，但这种诱惑使他沉醉于此。

他快要射了，没错，无论是腱子甲布着的强壮上身，还是结实修长的下半机体大腿根部，他的机体周身布满了黏稠浑浊的能量液。都在闪电光镜中色情无比，更不要说他们交合的地方——惊天雷低头就可以看到对方粗大的输出管沾满浊液的嵌进他此刻微微颤抖的接口里。

在焦灼和处理器几近失去控制中，他的猩红光镜已经一片模糊，他无力地瘫倒在闪电的身上，发出金属撞击时的轻声。身下的闪电也对他现在的高温机体也有些诧异。随后闪电轻抚着惊天雷被能量液有所沾染的面甲，他们再度接了一个暧昧的吻。

“慢点……我快散架了……”他将惊天雷压在充电床上时对方发出一声延长的恳请声。现在他看到的蓝色战机，舱室和腰际都色情地沾满了他们两机尚有温度的能量液。他移开他的双腿，再一次挺入了他的接口里，惊天雷迷蒙的猩红光镜朝他望了一眼，他说到：

“我还没有达到目标，”闪电向内挺入他的躯体，并握住了他能量液正在外渗的输油管说到：

“但这也是你想要的。”

惊天雷无奈地笑了笑，他的猩红光镜中露出欲望和渴求的光芒，望向闪电。

“来吧。”

“在那之后过了这里计量单位的三年。”闪电望向巨大的窗户外正在翻卷消退又再度回流的海潮说到，“你似乎，在这里过的十分——”他突然停顿了下来。

“快乐……”

“嗯。”蓝色的战机抬起手掌，望着冲他吠叫的狗狗，语调降低地回应到。

“那你还记得我们后来……嗯，就是你后来怎么回来的？”

“我已经记不得了，”惊天雷抬起头看着他，“我醒来……我只记得我已经躺在维修点了。”

“我把你抬过去的……”闪电用机指挠了挠面甲，“你的机翼、接口处和腰部损坏的比较严重。”

“……”惊天雷没有说话，只是拿起刚刚替换的赛星克深深地闷了一口。

“你还想回去吗？”闪电再次试探地问到，“回我们所有人最开始的地方，赛博坦。”

惊天雷拿着赛星克的手停止了移动，他似乎思考了很久。

“不了，”他回答道，随后望向巨大的窗外。

他猩红的光镜中是大西洋温柔深邃的蓝。


End file.
